Jandro's Promise
by PrometheanA293
Summary: Wren is in the ER, and Jandro is alone with his confusing emotions and thoughts towards her in the hospital waiting room as he waits alone. One-shot (maybe. Let's see how ya'll like it.)


_Author's note: Alright, guys, I'm not going to lie. We just got through reading "Fangirl" for my English Writing and Composition class. Our professor gave us this as an extra-credit assignment: Write a 4-page fanfiction of Fangirl. Like I was gonna pass THAT up. Anyway, I decided to share it with you guys. It's meant to be a one-shot, but if ya'll want, I just may add onto it. Enjoy!_

_"So, what are we?" _

It was insane to Jandro how life worked. Just 12 hours earlier, he and Wren had been laying together in Jandro's bed with the morning sun peeking through his shades. He hadn't expected that night to turn out like it did, but he wasn't complaining, either. In fact, from the first night that they had spent together (not much was able to transpire, partially due to Wren's wild drinking binge, and due in other part to her Courtney friend who was practically shoving the drinks down her throat.) he had been fighting the notion that he could see this new friend of his as something more. Wren had been giving Jandro mixed signals (at least to him), and he wasn't sure if her behavior was romantically inclined, or if she was flirting to keep herself entertained, as she did with a great many other men in her life. Jandro couldn't help but ask himself 'What makes me so special?'

He wasn't sure how Wren felt about him, until a night several weeks ago, when he and Wren had a rare moment without Courtney to interrupt. Despite what many assumed about Jandro based on his speech, he was quite reclusive when it came to matters of the heart. It didn't help that Wren was by far the most beautiful woman he had met during his time at UNL, somehow managing to outshine her own twin sister in nearly every category. There hadn't been a woman in recent memory who could make his heart race, palms sweat, and knees weak like she could. As well as looks, Wren had such a sense of humor and wit that never failed to surprise Jandro. She had brains, too, but she wasn't the best at listening to them. Tonight was the perfect example.

He ran his hands over his face as he sat in the bland waiting room. He lowered his eyes to the floor and followed the black outline of each ceramic tile under and around his feet, examining the black, random specks against the white outline. Jandro raised his gaze to the rows of brown cushioned chairs in front of him and the white wall behind them, with a blue border running horizontally across it. His hands clenched, then unclenched in his lap over the course of several minutes. Wren was making them clammy again, but not for the usual reason.

_What is taking those doctors so long to say anything? Will they even tell me anything? I suppose I could lie and claim to be my brother. Wait, no. I already told them who I was. Unless a different person comes to ask. Maybe then._

Jandro took a deep breath, clasping his eyes shut, then released. He leaned his head against the wall behind him and opened his eyes once more, aimlessly looking at the wall above, aiming to get a message beyond. "God," he said aloud, not caring who may have seen him speaking. "Wren is in there, and she may be in bad. I'm asking you to help her, heal her, give her the strength to pull through this. If she gets through this, I'll do whatever it takes. Enough is enough. I know she's on the edge. If she gets through this, I swear to you I'll do everything I can to pull her back."

As if on cue, a doctor in blue scrubs (the same one that he had told the status of his relationship to Wren) burst through the double doors that they had rushed Wren through what seemed like an hour earlier (Jandro had been too preoccupied worrying about his girlfriend(maybe?) that he didn't think to check his watch or the massive clock hanging just above the reception desk. He was tempted to check when the attending physician took up all of his line of vision and attention. For all he was concerned, this doctor was the only connection he had to Wren.

"How is she?" Jandro blurted before the doctor had a chance to speak. He stood, towering at least a foot over the spectacled doctor.

"She's doing better than she was when you brought her in, but we're not out of the woods yet. We pumped her stomach, but she's still extremely dehydrated with low blood sugar. We have her on an IV for that, and we're going to flush her stomach for safe measure. Now, would you be able to tell me just how much she had to drink?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't tell you. By the time I arrived at the party she was at, she was already extremely drunk. Her roommate was there with her, and it didn't seem like she was helping matters. Even though I asked her not to, I know her roommate kept slipping drinks while I wasn't looking. She was already hammered when I came, but I knew something was wrong when she couldn't even stand. I asked Courtney, her roommate, to come with me to the hospital, but she refused."

Jandro remembered Courtney's words precisely, but bit his tongue out of politeness, as he would for every opportunity to tell someone after. He had begged for her to come along, as she bounced her head along to the pop song blaring throughout the room. "No fuckin' way. I'm not gonna have some buzzkill ruin my night by preaching about how I have a 'problem'. Hope she comes out okay, though." Courtney took a sip from the red Solo cup in her hand, howled at the top of her lungs, then twirled out of the room. All Jandro could do was shake his head in disgust, but he soon turned to Wren, who was clutching at his chest with one hand, and desperately trying to grab ahold of the wall to keep herself from falling. She began falling to the floor before his eyes, prompting him to position his hand under her and pull her body against his. She looked down at his chest, then darted her eyes up to his. "Jandro. I think I'm dying." She whispered.

Jandro made short work of clearing a path to the front of the house between the inebriated and the soon-to-be. All the while, he urged for Wren to keep her head upright and arms tight around his waist. He kept his eyes forward to avoid seeing any of the deplorable behavior that he refused to take part in. There were many things that Jandro was, but a drinker was not one of them. This was one of the many times he wished Wren wasn't, either.

All of these thoughts raced through his head in the waiting room, so much so that he had momentarily forgotten that there was a doctor gazing quizzically up at him. "Sir? Are you alright?"

Jandro chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, yes. Sorry about that. I'm just concerned about my…" he took a moment to get himself to say the word. "girlfriend."

The doctor looked warily around the room, then cupped a hand over the side of his mouth facing the reception desk. "Look, buddy. I can tell that you're pretty worked up over this girl. She must be something special to you."

"She is."

"How about this? Once we get her stabilized, I'll let you go on in and see her. Okay?"

"But I'm not fami—"

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it. I've been alive enough to know true love when I see it. You'll get to family soon enough." The doctor assured, waving his worn hands in front of him as a calming gesture. "Just have a seat. I'll let you know…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Alejandro."

The doctor beamed. "Ah, so you're the famous Jandro she's been mumbling about under her breath. I'll definitely be bringing you in soon enough." He turned on his heel, leaning into the reception desk and whispering something to the nurse behind the desk on his way back to the trauma center.

Jandro put a hand to his face to find that he had taken to smiling involuntary. He returned to his seat and clasped his hands in his lap once more, in anticipation. It looked like he was going to get a chance to make good on his promise to God, and was going to take it. For himself, but more importantly, the woman he had found himself falling in love with.


End file.
